Good Vs Evil
by Agent Josey
Summary: Warning! Name Changed! Same Story! A good person must have a evil person to balance out the equation. Neo, Trinity and sometimes Smith! A perfect combo! And eavesdropping is soooo over rated! R&R Plz! Rated for strong languages! (cough) Drunk Trinity ch 7
1. Smithy Start

Good, Evil, Easy and Hard  
  
A/N: I wrote this the moment I thought of it and it kinda ended up pretty long for a chapter, especially the first chapter, but my friend absolutely couldn't believe what I had written. She thought it was brilliant and I hope you do too. (  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Smith walked through the streets, it was crowded and noisy. He turned a corner to see Niobe jump out of his way quickly, and he heard a buzzing sound come from the flat she managed to get into without him bothering her. He wasn't startled or angry at this, infact, his eyes didn't even flicker, he barely blinked. He carried on walking down the alleyway, not caring that he missed a rebel. He wasn't even sure why he hadn't noticed she was down that alleyway in the first place, he should have heard it on his earpiece, but when he went to see what was wrong, he had no earpiece! He looked around. The place was quiet down here. To him it was peace. Then he decided it was time to go. Go away from the alleyway and back out into the streets. He decided to go into the town, to see if he could seek help from other agents that may be roaming the streets, searching for rebels. He walked next to a water fountain that was broken. Children about the age of 13 and 14 were inside the fountain collecting money that had been thrown in, in return for a wish. Foolish humans! Smith had said that one-day to wind them up, and yet they believed him. And now insignificant Virus lava, as he liked to think of them, were taking money that wasn't theirs out of the dried up fountain. Smith smirked an evil grin and flickered his hand slightly. Suddenly the fountain shot a gigantic wave of water into the air. So big, infact that it felt like a small earthquake knocking the kids over. The children screamed and stumbled to get out of the fountain, but it was too late, they were soaked. They dropped the money they were holding, and that fell from their pockets, and fell out of the fountain. Smith laughed at their misery. One of the kids noticed him and started shouting at him, asking him what did he think he was doing? Why wasn't he helping them? Future rebel, Smith sighed, pondering what to do.  
  
"This is your fault!" Screamed the child. "I know you had something to do with it!"  
  
Smith laughed noisily in the kid's direction, then it turned into an evil laugh. Smith was enjoying this, more than he would usually. "Strange," He said, with an evil glint in his eye, "So much pleasure from so much suffering." Then he grabbed the child's arm. The child started screaming, but Smith put his hand over its mouth. He dragged the child along with him, despite its resistance. Then he turned his head to see Brown and Jones walk past, everything went bullet-time. Brown and Smith met eye to eye, then everything speeded up again. Smith grabbed Brown's arm and stopped him.  
  
"Brown." Smith turned swinging the child with him, who seemed to be crying.  
  
"Smith? But how? You were destroyed!! Me and Jones saw with our own two eyes!" Gasped Brown, shaking his arm free.  
  
"Destroyed? Then how am I standing beside you now then, holding this virus lava, with it crying for freedom?" Smith said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know." Pondered Brown. Brown looked at Smith's ear, and then made a noticeable gasp. He stepped backwards. The child shook it's head free then slipped under Smith's arm. Smith grabbed it by the hair before it could make an escape.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwww...... If you're gonna keep me captive for some screwed up reason then the least you could do is not call me 'it'. It's very rude. I'm a girl!!!!" Cried the Child, before having herself pulled back and into Smith.  
  
"Gender is irrelevant!" Stated Smith, rather loudly. "Brown? Jones? What is wrong?" They attempted to run away again but got caught by an angry Smith.  
  
"Your...your.." Stuttered Jones.  
  
"My what, Jones? MY WHAT???" Asked Smith agitatedly.  
  
"Your earpiece has gone!" Cowered Jones.  
  
"I KNOW! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE?!?!?! WHERE IS IT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?!?!" Shouted Smith.  
  
"You're a big dumb Guy with a stupid name! That's what's wrong with you! And if gender isn't relevant, then why aren't there any girl agents? Now let me go!!!!!" Screamed the girl, only getting her mouth covered again, by Smith's hand.  
  
"What's up with her?" Brown asked confusingly.  
  
"Future rebel" Sighed Smith.  
  
"It seems that you have a purpose Smith!" Jones lowered his voice. "He is your purpose."  
  
"What?" Suddenly all of his memories came flooding back into his head, like the fountain before him. He gave an evil and sickly grin. He removed his glasses and looked up at the sky. He blinked twice, and brought his head back down to look at his ex-companions. The girl suddenly became very scared. Smith looked at the girl and tightened his grip on her. His fingers went through her arm, and a silver liquid came oozing out, covering her arm and slowly her body. She started screaming, and then calmed down immensely. She felt herself go all numb and limp. Then as the silver liquid surrounded her entire body and face, she grew in height, and a suit started to appear, starting from the shiny black shoes, then the trouser legs, until Smith's face appeared from the silver liquid.  
  
"...crap.." Mumbled Brown. The Smith's began laughing intensely, and then looked at the two agents that stood in front of them. They smirked and jabbed they're hands into Brown and Jones, effortlessly. Brown was the first to transform, and then Jones a few seconds later.  
  
"Looks like I've won!" Said the original Smith.  
  
"No fair! Brown was smaller and less efficient. Jones is big and bulky." Complained Smith/girl.  
  
"Out with the old, in with the new, isn't always the best phrase to use in these situations" Cackled the two new Smiths that stood before them. The Smiths walked away in different directions. The original Smith walked into the alleyway he had just come, only to see a mother and it's child. The child was a baby, still helpless and defenceless, no more than 3 months old. Smith didn't like children; they tired out their parents and wearied their energy down. They stole it from the machines. Smith walked up to the mother and child and did another sickly grin. The mother turned around and gasped loudly. "Here, let me help you with that?" he said taking the grocery bag away from the woman, while she was fussing with the baby.  
  
"Thank you! He really is a big handful." Smiled the mother unsure of what this strange man was doing here in the first place. Smith was still smiling.  
  
"You're welcome!" He grinned. He then grabbed the woman's arm, causing her to scream, and causing the baby to cry. She was also engulfed be the silver liquid, and turned into a Smith. The Smith's looked down confusingly at the new Smith's body. The baby was still hanging there, in a blue baby holder, that mothers wear. The original Smith was intrigued by this and began to snigger. Then, before he burst out laughing, he turned and, literally, ran out of the alleyway, laughing, at something wildly hilarious.  
  
"This is not funny." Grunted mother/Smith. He pulled off the carrier and looked at the baby, who was smiling back at him, cheekily. Then he heard a shout.  
  
"Neo! I'm over here! I see a agent!" Shouted a familiar, female voice behind him. He glanced quickly, to see Trinity jumping on the buildings above him. Panicking, he threw the baby aside, which, luckily, was some soft bin bags, and sprinted out of the alleyway. The baby screamed loudly for attention.  
  
"Damnit! He got away! And I was so close!" Moaned Trinity, not realising there was a screaming baby right beside her. Suddenly, she looked round, wondering where the deafening noise was coming from. "What the-" She looked into the pile of old rubbish, sitting on the side, and in the middle of it all, was the most beautiful, blue-eyed baby Trinity had ever seen. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Her smile made him stop crying and he blinked up at her. She felt weak at the knees. She brushed back her hair on one side and hooked it on her ear. Then she wiped a small tear from under her eye.  
  
"Trinity? Where are you? Did you get him?" Trinty heard Neo shout. She looked up and began jumping up a fire escape with one hand still holding the baby, delicately.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ If you liked this story, tell everyone you know about it, and if you didn't like this story, still tell everyone you know about it. And remember, people burn easy, so no flames please. Also, read my other stories and Angel-of-lightness stories. Tnx. R&R!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. The childish

Good, Evil, Easy and Hard  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies at the bottom.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Neo? Neo? Over here! I got something!!!" Cheered Trinity, as she reached the top of the building. She was now standing on the roof and Neo was lightly jumping towards her, as if bouncing on a cloud. She adjusted the baby into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Coming Trin!" Called Neo, with a worried look on his face. He thought she might be hurt or something..that is, until he saw the small blue figure, struggling slightly in Trinity's arms. "What is this Trin? Is there something you want to tell me?" Joked Neo, in a very sincere tone of voice. Trinity looked up at Neo, smiled sarcastically and looked back down at the baby, fussing with his blanket wrap, trying to make him warmer.  
  
"Sigh! Isn't he the most beautiful baby you've ever seen?" Cooed Trinity, ignoring Neo's remarks. "The Agent must have done something horrible with its mother. It was probably the person we were looking for."  
  
"Um... Trin? The person we were looking for is thirteen." Neo pointed out, even though he knew Trinity wasn't going to like it.  
  
"Oh..well...um... I still have this feeling that this baby no longer has a mother. I mean, the grocery bag lying, spilled, on the floor. The Agent running away at top speed, throwing this baby to the side. I have a little hunch." Noticed Trinity, even more now than she did earlier. She walked up to Neo, and carefully place the baby in his arms. Neo looked down at the child that was placed so lovingly into his arms. Neo got a strange feeling. He smiled, somewhat triumphantly, and then a weird thought entered his head. He felt like buying everyone and himself a box of expensive Cuban cigars. 'No' he thought and he shook his head.  
  
"We must consult the Oracle." Neo stated. "Then we decide on what to do with him." He stuttered a little. "Trinity, I know what you're thinking, and I agree, but still, having a baby, even one that wasn't born to us anyway-"  
  
"You know it biologically impossible for us to have children to have children..." interrupted Trinity in spite.  
  
"I know Trinity, but as I was saying, it is a big step for anyone to have a baby, especially one as young as this one. We shall hand him over to the Oracle and have her take care of him. He may be a great fighter one day, and may be unplugged, but he probably won't survive-"  
  
"Neo, Neo, Neo. You just don't understand.." Reasoned Trinity while taking the tiny baby back off him. "No matter who it is, a woman will still want a child to love and care for. For them to grow up in reflection of their parents. This child has no mother to care for him now. And he needs a mother!" Trinity started to go a bit childish, so she thought it was best for Neo to speak for a while, and despite that effort, she still went into a pout. Neo, understanding that he now was the chance to make a decision, decided to speak and make it there and then.  
  
"Let's go Trin. Hold on to me and keep hold of the baby nice and tight." Suggested Neo. Trinty grabbed hold of his waist and wrapped her arm around him, still having a grip of the baby, who was now snuggling up to her for a nice sleep. She smiled again and looked up at Neo, hopefully. Neo Smiled, put his arm around Trinity and held her close. Suddenly, they were up in the sky. In no time at all, they were at the Oracle's apartment in the tatty, old building. Neo opened the door to the apartment and walked in, Trinity following behind, at quick pace, holding the baby closely. The baby was asleep now, and the journey there hadn't startled him one bit. Neo turned around and attempted to take the baby off Trinity. Trinity hesitated.  
  
"I'll hold him. He's sleeping right now. We mustn't bother him." Protested Trinity.  
  
"Trinty! Give me the baby-" insisted Neo before being interrupted.  
  
"Neo, Trinity, How nice to see you. Both going to see the Oracle or just one of you?" Asked the Priestess, curiously, not noticing the baby they were holding.  
  
"Both of us! We have something rather important to discuss with her." Answered Neo seriously.  
  
"Hmmmm.. I see. We weren't expecting you." Said the Priestess slowly. Then she noticed the baby. She took a step back and gasped. She didn't quite know why she'd done this. She'd seen many babies before, but this one in particular made her rather nervous.  
  
"I know." Stated Trinity, looking at her reaction. "Gorgeous, isn't he?" Then she gave up and gave the baby to Neo. Neo smiled, gleefully.  
  
"Uh.. This way please? I think the Oracle would like to see you right away." Ushered the Priestess. She guided Neo and Trinity through to the kitchen quickly, hoping the potentials wouldn't notice. But they did.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cliffhangers'R'us over here people! You can't leave a story without a cliffhanger. It's what makes them.....I'll shut up now.  
  
(Replies)  
  
Citti Kitty Monroe: - Updating in process. Thank you for SUCH a nice review! I'll try and get Smith humour in the next chapter. It's just hard when Smith is hiding from them and it's a Neo/Trin fic. I'll definitely put some more in on the chapter after though if it isn't in the next chappie. Oh, and the line crap is just soooooooo unexpected. It's my word, MY WORD!! *line from matrix revolutions without the 'l'.* Alocin: - Thanks for the review! Just you wait...  
  
The Official Emo Smith Fangirl: - Thanks for the Review. Course I know Smith rocks! Just look how nice he is *drool* *cough*. More Smith fics coming soon, I hope! Oh, and I love your work. So niceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee........  
  
richard the pedantic:- Thanks for the review! I think you are confused generally (only kidding*. You and my friend have something to do with Bigfoot standing on the mountings here don't you? He's soooooooo annoying around this time of year. He won't shut up. He's in my book club. Brown is infact the small one and Jones is the bulky one. Hehehehe, I rule the cliffhangers!!!  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: - Don't get too excited! Think of Morpheus! And his annoyingly gappy teeth! *carrots*. Why do I torment you, you ask? Because... You're coming over my house tomoz and we're going to get Bigfoot to assassinate our math teacher who thinks you're one of the seven dwarfs! *Damn him*. He's free this Sunday if anyone wants to hire him. Business has been a bit slow lately, due to the season of love and all! I'll update as soon as possible all the time!  
  
Tell everyone about this story plz! I need reviews if I'm gonna carry this on. I burn easy and it usually looks like I'm hurting myself *which I'm not* so no flames plz!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	3. The Oracle's opinion sucks

Good, Evil, Easy and Hard  
  
A/N: Replies at bottom of page. Enjoy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Oracle! We have some unexpected guests." Coughed the Priestess while entering the room.  
  
"Unexpected? I don't think so dear." Laughed the Oracle. She turned round and gasped. "Why, this is unexpected!"  
  
"Why do they always do that?" Trinity whispered into Neo's ear. Neo giggled and looked away slightly.  
  
"What do people always do, Trinity?" Questioned the Oracle.  
  
"Whenever we walk into a room or something, people gasp and/or take a step backwards." Answered Trinity, confusingly.  
  
"That would be called 'surprise' dear. So, what business have you come to discuss? I really wasn't expecting you." Pondered the Oracle.  
  
"We have come on behave of," Neo uncovered the baby from under his arm, and it tumbled slightly, "this baby."  
  
"OH MY GOD! TAKE HIM BACK TO WHERE YOU FOUND HIM!" Screamed the Oracle.  
  
"But what-" Wondered Trinity, carefully taking the baby back off Neo and huddling him closely, so that he wasn't startled by the Oracle's outburst. "He's only a baby. Probably no more than 3 months old. You expect me to put him back on the rubbish bags I found him on when he probably has no mother?"  
  
"Yes! Please just take him back and never contact him again." Ordered the Oracle.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with him? We'll look after him. We we're hoping that you would take care of him until he was old enough to be unplugged." Stated Neo sadly.  
  
"No. That child has no place in the real world or this one. Replace him. I cannot tell you why, mainly because I do not really know, but I can tell you that he is unwelcome here and will only bring sorrow." Sighed the Oracle, unsurely.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Shouted Neo at a rather shocked Oracle, "We brought this child to you to live and you want to kill it?!?!? Despicable!!! How could you?!?! A child- A BABY!!!" Neo Corrected himself "And you would rather him die than have a loving family in a world that is not a lie?!?!?!"  
  
"Neo..trust me..this is no child of go-" Attempted the Oracle, but Neo was too blind in fury to notice.  
  
"No! I don't see how I could trust you! Hypothetically, if we let him live and you are correct, then the child will grow up nourished in love but will still turn out evil. Now, if you are incorrect, then the child will be as loving as Trinity and me and will be happy knowing his life is not a lie and he is not being controlled and enslaved by machines. But if you are correct and we kill him, then that wouldn't necessarily mean that we are saviours, because we would've ended a life of a innocent human being. Then again," Neo said a lot slower and a lot more understandable "if you are wrong, and the word if is underlined, then that would mean that we are killing a small, helpless human being that has done nothing and will do nothing wrong in his life." Neo takes a incredibly deep breath, "Do we really, honestly want to inflict that much terror on a 3 month old baby AND the people who will have to dispose of him?"  
  
"The problem is choice." Mumbled Trinity to herself; although she knew that everyone in the room would hear her.  
  
"Exactly." Prised the Oracle, while still being taken aback by Neo's furious speech. "So, you do understand the dilemma but you just don't want to. Hand me the child, Trinity?" Requested the Oracle.  
  
"What? No-" Complained Trinity, then Neo put his hand on her shoulder and nodded. Trinity sighed and slowly stepped forward to the Oracle. Once she had cautiously put the baby into the Oracle's arms, she turned to Neo and hugged him, not taking her eye off what the Oracle was doing. The Oracle looked deep into the baby's eyes and let her comforting chocolate eyes sooth him. This did not work. He carried on staring up at her, piercing into her mind with his sharp blue eyes, struggling to get back to Trinity and Neo.  
  
"This child has no family. He has no friends. No relatives to care for him within the Matrix." Sniffed the Oracle.  
  
"What happened to them?" Asked Trinity.  
  
"His only family was his mother, and ..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"And? You have to finish your sentences..." urged Neo.  
  
"What did you see before finding the baby, Trinity?" Quietened the Oracle.  
  
"I saw a agent carefully toss the baby to the side and run off. Why?" Replied Trinity, slowly walking back up to the Oracle.  
  
"Are you positive it wasn't anybody else?" Whispered the Oracle to Trinity.  
  
"Well, I only saw him from behind, but it sure looked like a agent to me." Smiled Trinity, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice and on her grin.  
  
"Take the child!" Said the Oracle quickly. Trinity grabbed the baby from her arms and watched her fall back against the sideboard. "Banish him! BANISH HIM! TAKE HIM AWAY FROM HERE AND DISPOSE OF HIM. HE'S EVIL! A HEART OF PURE DARKNESS AND NO OTHER. HE'S PLOTTING SOMETHING, AND WHEN HE UNLEASHES IT, YOU WILL BE NONE THE WISER!!!" Shouted the Oracle madly, as if the baby's piercing eyes had triggered something. "Fuck you!" Shouted Neo back. He grabbed Trinity's arm and quickly dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Neo?" Came a small voice from below him.  
  
'That voice..' He thought quietly to himself.  
  
"Do not try and bend the spoon, that is impossible, instead, only try to realise the truth. There is no spoon." Came the small voice again.  
  
"Spoon boy?" Asked Neo, looking down. "Dude? What happened to you? I haven't seen you in ages. You've gotten taller." Trinity looks at the two and lifts her right eyebrow slightly. Spoon boy only just reached Neo's waistline.  
  
"My name is-" Started the kid, but got interrupted by Neo rushing out of the room with Trinity hot on his heels. "Damnit! No-one's ever going to know my name!" He swore loudly. The other potentials dropped their blocks, books, chest pieces and nearly a baby. "Oops! Sorry." He said. Then he heard Neo's voice out in the corridor. 'The Oracle may need some help in there.' It said, and a door slammed behind it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Replies)  
  
Everyone: to help you on understanding the 'Cuban cigar' subject, I will explain to you. Ever seen movies where a new father buys everyone cigars to celebrate the birth of their newborn child?? Especially those rich and powerful control freaks? If not, you need to watch more TV and the feeling he got was 'fatherhood'.  
  
Richard the pedantic: Thanks for the review. Trinity is an odd material loon. She just doesn't like people catching on. I took Bigfoot into a library to shut him up, from all the yodelling and all, but because he made so much noise, they, uh, um, shot him! I'm so sorry!! *Sobs immensely, gets over it and stares at Justin Timberlake Magnets* Whew! Glad that's out of my system! Anyway, he'll be out of casualty in about 2 weeks. I'm going to get them to remove his voice box but he's the only one who'll read in book club. Keanu is undercover, Hugo is too big headed, even though I love them both, Carrie-Ann is just a snob and I have this weird speech going on. I burst out into famous Matrix lines all the time. It's annoying. My math teacher thinks I call him Mr. Anderson on purpose. IT'S NOT TRUE DAMNIT!!!  
  
Citti Kitty Monroe: Twas me who recommended you to someone, which would be my friend, Angel-of-lightness, but why wouldn't I? Your work is great! But I need more of it I'm afraid! You're just too damn good! Read on to see if Neo likes the baby or not! Coz I'm not all that sure myself! I'm just trying my best not to write myself into a corner and mess up. Thanks for the Review!!!  
  
Angel Leviathan: Sounds as if your computer is evil and/or possessed. I write what I see going on in my head, so seeing Neo shout at the Oracle is kinda funny, but in a serious kinda way, but try picturing Smith with a bright blue baby carrier on, that's even funnier. Thanks for the review, and plz update your story! My friend and me are melting waiting for it...  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: Neeeeeeeeeeed mooooooooooooreeeeeeeee pieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *cough cough* You are a lettuce Natalie! We meaning I. Argh! The Pain! Justin Rocks!!! Go shorty, it's your birthday! *cough cough* O.k.. that was weird! Too many personalities! You're right! You are a sequin! You belong on my hat, my very pretty hat, and YOU ARE NOT GETTING MY MAGNETS!!!!! *cough cough* Oops! Hope this isn't the personality with the turrets. *Waits awkwardly for 3 minutes* Tum tee dum.. Good not it! If you are so goddamn tormented, dump them all on me! I'm used to it! Racks are rather comfortable actually! *Big medieval body stretching thingy*. My quote of last week: Dead vampires come in envelopes... Quote of this week: Not all hearts are red...  
  
Thanks for the reviews and I REALLY need for you to tell everyone about this fic and my other stories!!!! I don't like getting discourage coz then I just stop what I'm doing, I mean look at my tamagotchi for Christ sake! He got a beak instead of legs and I nearly flushed him down the toilet *but didn't* !!!! Anyway, inflammable means flammable and it turns out that's what I am, so no flames plz!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	4. Morpheus is a pushover

Good, Evil, Easy and Hard  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Replies at bottom! Enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He walked down the alleyway once more. He was looking for something. His duplicates followed him curiously and watched as he searched the sides of the buildings.  
  
"It's not here!!!!" He roared, throwing some bin bags to the side. He picked up a blue baby carrier and threw it behind him. He knew they were there, just not so close...  
  
"It's not my colour." Said the duplicate that caught the carrier. The Smith that had previously been the rebel girl sniggered slightly. Smith turned round to see his duplicates step back. Still crouching, he lost his balance and fell right on his backside. The duplicates started to giggle and turn their heads away from him. Smith whipped out his gun and pointed it at a random duplicate.  
  
"Will it be funny if I pull this trigger?" Smith growled, helping himself off the floor. The duplicates froze and shook their heads. Smith returned the gun to its holster and brushed down his suit.  
  
"What, may I ask, were you looking for anyway?" Questioned one of the not-so-scared-looking Smiths.  
  
"You know damn well what for!" Grunted Smith, walking through the crowd of duplicates and out of the alleyway, passing the now-working fountain.  
  
"But why-" Started Random Smith.  
  
"Because it will be useful in disposing of," He shudders, "Mr. Anderson" Then Smith lifted his head to a familiar voice.  
  
"Did someone just say my name?" It said. It came from above and began to come closer.  
  
"Run!" Ordered Smith and all the Smiths fled the alleyway and parted ways. Neo landed and lifted an eyebrow at all the 'agents' that ran away from him.  
  
"Strange," wondered Neo, "I usually have the opposite effect on people."  
  
"Never mind them now, contact Morpheus to get the unplugging process going, and tell him to bring a red pill." Ushered Trinity. Neo whipped out his phone and started dialling. A voice picked up the receiver at the other end:  
  
"Operator"  
  
"Link? It's Neo!"  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"It's not Link, is it?"  
  
"You know damn well it isn't!"  
  
"Morpheus? Come on? She wanted to get rid of him! We couldn't do that!"  
  
"She wanted you to get rid of him for a reason"  
  
"She damn well didn't. I bet she thinks I'll have too much responsibility if there's a baby around. Thinking it'll distract me from the Matrix."  
  
"Neo. You have to understand the importance of the Oracle. She will lead us to victory over the machines. We must not disobey her."  
  
"Will terror rain down on the Matrix if we do?"  
  
"Pe? I don't know. Tell you what, help Trinity down off the top of that building and I'll plug in. See you in a minute." And the phone went dead.  
  
Neo looked round only to realise what Morpheus had meant. Trinity wasn't there. He looked up and she was standing on the edge of the building with the baby in her arms. Neo sighed and flew upwards, towards her, picking her up gently as he passed her. He flew higher and went above the clouds.  
  
"Neo! Stop messing! We have to go meet Morpheus." Giggled Trinity. Neo sank slowly back to the earth, Trinity in his arms, and landed right in front of Morpheus.  
  
"You took longer than I did." Stated Morpheus, impatiently.  
  
"Sorry, I got sidetracked. Now, lets unplug this child." Smiled Neo, gleefully.  
  
"Wait a second. Let me hold the child?" Ordered Morpheus. Trinity handed Morpheus the baby, then started rubbing her arms, tiredly. Morpheus examined the baby and removed the fleece blanket off its head. Its hair was dark blonde, light brown maybe. Morpheus looked into the baby's eyes and smiled.  
  
"So?" Asked Trinity, anxiously.  
  
"Let's unplug him." Replied Morpheus, unsure of something, but still confidant. Neo and Trinity just about jumped for joy and took the baby off Morpheus.  
  
"The usual building?" asked Neo.  
  
"Yes! We better hurry. We don't want agents following us." Rushed Morpheus, as he entered a building close by. Neo carefully placed the red pill onto the baby's tongue, put water in its mouth and rubbed its throat.  
  
"Hey? Where'd you learn that?" asked a rather surprised Trinity.  
  
"I've seen it being done before." Answered Neo.  
  
"Where?" Trinity still wasn't satisfied. Neo shrugged. Trinity shrugged. Morpheus signalled them over to him.  
  
"Place him onto the seat." Requested Morpheus. Neo walked up to the tracking machine, he started searching around it.  
  
"Found him?" Questioned Trinity, impatiently.  
  
"Not yet!" Replied Neo, aggravated. "I just got on here."  
  
"Trinity, bring in the mirror." Said Morpheus, to distract Trinity.  
  
"But, what if we don't find him?" Urged Trinity.  
  
"We will! Neo, look harder!" Determined Morpheus.  
  
"Yo! Trying my best here!" Grunted Neo.  
  
Trinity brought in a pocket-sized mirror. It was small enough to fit into a handbag easily and was cracked in three places. It made a peace sign. Then, slowly, the mirror started to morph back together. Interested, the child reached out a hand and touched the mirror. He roughly pulled his hand back out again and stared wide eyed at it. It began to crawl up his arm and engulf his body. Instead of being afraid, the baby was more curious.  
  
"Got him!" Neo cheered in triumph. Then the baby put his hand in his mouth and was swallowed by silverness. The child disappeared.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Replies)  
  
Richard the pedantic: You didn't think that already? I thought that was implied by the 'Sati slave labour' thing. And leave the poor trees alone!!!! I'm sure they didn't do anything to harm you. *evil pouty glare*  
  
Citti Kitty Monroe: that chapter was worth the wait!!! Twas brill. And wasn't the oracle always freaky?!?!? I'm not even telling angel-of- lightness what I have in store for this story. I had a brilliant brainwave and it kinda changes a bit, I think! Oh well! This chapter has to be one of the most annoying for me to write, either that or the next one! I'm not reveling storyline plots to anyone but the voices in my head.  
  
Cannibal-infection: Smith has been dished up! Matrix retarded was good and other people should read it too. I'm awaiting updates!!  
  
Angel-of-lightness: Mister Anderson, welcome back, we missed you! That's why we shot another bullet! IT IS NOT A TEA COSY!!!!! My magnets!!! *pout* hehehe you died!  
  
I desbrately need idea's for a name for the baby!!! plzzzzzzzzz I need your help!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	5. Problem of unplugging a BABY!

Good, Evil, Easy and Hard  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I need more names here people!! This is a very short chapter but it is the unplugging of the baby.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The baby woke up in a bowl of pink goo. He took a look at all the wires that were plugged into his arms and his body. He let out a small cry. The baby stretched out his arm and touched the skin of the pod. He attempted to sit up and he managed to break the skin of the pod with his small, stubby fingers. Suddenly, the plug in his mouth clicked and the baby coughed. The plug came out. Then, instantaneously, all the plugs in his arms and body popped out of him all except the one in his neck. Before a machine came along to take the one from his neck, the tube opened and swallowed him and the goo out, tearing the plug from it's socket in the pod and slipped down towards the pool still plugged into the baby...  
  
Meanwhile, on board the Neb, Neo, Trinity and Morpheus were all out of the Matrix within seconds.  
  
"Any minuet now and we'll have that baby on board." Smiled Morpheus. Suddenly something dawned on Trinity.  
  
"That's it," she said slowly, "he's only a baby!!! He can't swim! The second he falls into that water he'll drown!" She screamed. With worried looks on their faces, they ran towards the hatch where they drop the hook and looked down into the pool. They saw a big rush of water come out of the pipe and then a small figure splash into the water. "Oh no.." Cried Trinity as she saw him slowly sink.  
  
"I'm not going to stand for this!" Neo said and he threw himself into the pool. He searched under water then surfaced holding something. It wasn't a baby. It was a black wire. Neo, as surprised as he was to find a black wire in there, searched for the bottom of the wire. On the end he found a baby. He slapped the baby's back and the baby coughed up water then screamed. Trinity and Morpheus breathed a sigh of relief and a hook came down and picked Neo up. As he reached the ship, Link ran to him and wrapped a towel around the baby, taking him off him.  
  
"Neo. That was.." Started Trinity.  
  
"Heroic!" Finished Morpheus. Neo stood there, dripping wet, covered in water and goo, and wondered 'When are they going to get me towel?'.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Replies)  
  
Citti Kitty Monroe: You're damn right Smith misses his baby! But no plot revieling to be done! Anthony? Are you INSANE?!?!?! But I need a name beginnig with 'A' and it has to sound Matrixy and Real. So I got a big problem!  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: I will eat you if you say it's a tea cosy again! Thank you for all the Names! I'm considering some of them.  
  
Richard the pedantic: Not ALL children produce an aura of evil. Only many! Trees are as innocent as they seem! And what the hell is insomnia?!?!?!  
  
Aeris is dead, Now Rejoice: I love your story on interrogating Rose!!! It is really class and brill! I'm awaiting a update from it!  
  
I_AM_A_S.O.B.: The baby's name kinda has to be both in a way! I chose Tom too but I need a Name beginning with 'A'.  
  
Short chapter, I know, but getting the ideas are easy, putting them into context is hard. Please review! And next chapter, hopefully, I'll name the baby, with the help of your suggestions of course!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	6. Adrian

Good Vs Evil  
  
A/N: Name has changed due to circumstances that I control! Muahahah! This name suits the story better. Enjoy.  
  


* * *

  
Trinity sat on her bed, rocking slowly back and forth. She never thought of having children, they seemed to be a big loss in the world of the Matrix. And yet, as soon as the rebuilding process was done, she would have a baby to look after. Of course she wanted a baby while she was plugged into the Matrix, who didn't? But when she was unplugged, the truth had hit her so hard that she made herself numb so that she wouldn't get hurt anymore, so she wouldn't grieve so much over loss of friends and she didn't mind risking her own life or killing coppertops. That's how it was so important for her to be the person to fall in love with the One, because to her, it was virtually impossible, or the other way round, depends on how you look at it. Suddenly, she was awoken from her memories and daydreams when the door creaked open slowly. It was Neo! Slowly shuffling towards her he spoke.  
  
"Hey you!" He said quietly, "How are you doing? Excited?"  
  
"Hey..." She replied before carrying on, "Yeah sure." She didn't even look up at him, so he sat down next to her and placed his hand on her knee, rubbing it gently.  
  
"You know...." He started getting her to look up at him before finishing, "you can't have second thoughts now. It's a bit late for that." She grinned and gave a small pitiful laugh.  
  
"I know" She chortled kindly, "I was just...um...thinking of names for the baby."  
  
"Any ideas" Neo pondered looking into her ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Not a clue!" Trinity laughed nervously, "You?"  
  
"A few, I was thinking my middle name. I thought it suited him."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Adrian!" Stated Neo gleefully. Suddenly the door burst open once more and Morpheus was there holding the baby.  
  
"It's a boy!!!" He chorused stepping up to the two showing off the baby's face. He was wrapped up in a thick piece of grey material still zonked out from his experience. Morpheus held out the child, for one of the two to take him. When neither of them arose, he put on a concerned face.  
  
"It's your kid Trin." Neo said reluctantly. Trinity turned her head to look at him quickly then broke out into a smile.  
  
"No. No he's not." Then she got up and smiled happily while taking the baby from Morpheus. She looked down at the baby, moving some material from his face for a better view. She smiled even more. "Thank you." She said walking past Morpheus into the corridor of the ship.  
  
Confused, Neo stood up and pointed weakly in her direction, trying to mouth something to Morpheus but didn't quite know what so Morpheus just nodded down, looked at the ground, turned and walked out. For Neo, this took a few seconds to sink in, when he realized what was going on, he looked up and ran to the cold, steel door and looked out to see where they had gone. Down one side of the corridor, Morpheus was clomping away whistling a crap tune he'd probably picked up from a bored agent. And down the other side of the corridor, he saw a leg go round the corner towards the infirmary. He pelted down the corridor and swung round the corner, throwing himself to the side to peak round the second corner where Trinity had gone and she was sitting down talking to Link. Being the good boyfriend he is, Neo eavesdrops:  
  
I can't believe it Trin. You're here, in the real world, holding a baby!!! –Link  
  
Yeah, I know. Adorable isn't he? I can't wait for him to wake up. – Trinity  
  
Yeah, me neither. I have the feeling he's going to look just like you – Link  
  
*A very blank look* Link, he's got blonde hair! – Trinity  
  
Oh, yeah, right! Sorry! – Link  
  
It's ok! But I think I left Neo a bit confused about this. – Trinity  
  
What do you mean? – Link  
  
When I said to Neo that Adrian isn't my baby he kinda looked a bit... blank? – Trinity  
  
Wait, hold up now..... Adrian? – Link  
  
Yeah! Neo's middle name! He said he thought it suited him, and after all, he would know.... – Trinity  
  
But Trin, you know the meaning of the name Adrian is, don't you? – Link  
  
Well, yeah, but it's what Neo wants! I got the kid, he got the name! – Trinity  
  
*Neo looks very, incredibly, surprised, gawking everywhere.*  
  
Okay, lets not let the serious meaning of the name sway our decision at all. No of course not. No- - Link, being extremely sarcastic, and talking to himself, also being interrupted by Trinity.  
  
Link! It won't be that bad. – Trinity. Link looks very ashamed and childish, straightens up and becomes and adult again.  
  
What did you mean that Adrian isn't your baby? Do you mean he's our baby? – Link  
  
No, I mean he's not anyone's baby. He's a Matrix baby! *Link looks incredible confused so Trinity clears the air for him* He's not mine, because I didn't give birth to him. The Matrix did. – Trinity  
  
Oh right, now I get it. You would've rather have had him yourself instead of unplugging him... – Link  
  
Yes – Trinity  
  
...even though you know that's biologically impossible. – Link  
  
Yes. Finally! Someone does understand me! – Trinity  
  
.....I'm the only person you've told, isn't it? – Link  
  
Yeah....well..... – Trinity. The baby begins to wake up.  
  
"Oh my! Well I guess Neo will want to be seeing him when he wakes up!" Said Trinity, getting up. Neo panicked, and instead of doing the good idea in his head and casually walk around the corner, as if he just got there, he ran around the corner into the closes room. As Trinity came around the corner again, he walked out beside her to join her. Confused, Trinity looked behind him as they were walking and looked at Neo evil.  
  
"Hello Trin! Aw... look at the little guy. Waking up huh?" Then it dawned on Neo that Trinity was looking at him weirdly. "...why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"What were you doing in there?" She asked cynically. Neo looked behind him and on a big sign at eye-height on the door said, in big letters: MORPHEUS' ROOM. Neo went red and thought of something to say.  
  
"I uh... wanted to be alone somewhere and Morpheus' room seemed perfect because lord knows the last time someone was in there!" He chuckled nervously.  
  
"Right..." Trinity smiled, and with her free hand, grabbed Neo's hand and went into their room.  
  


* * *

  
(Replies)  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: Take a breath!!! *awaits you to take breath* There ya go! Enjoyed the story? Let me know and I will update sooner this time! And for the last time.....IT'S A GODDAMN HAT  
  


* * *

  
Citti Kitty Monroe: You watch toooo much Simpsons, then again, so do I! And I did nearly have them singing until I remembered this wasn't a musical. Neo could swim, but only for 2.5 seconds about, but the baby had no chance what's so ever! Thank you for the name suggestions but you'll see why I chose 'Adrian' if you read my reviews.  
  
Richard the pedantic: Ah Richard! Richard, Richard, Richard! Richard, I thank you for the meaning of the word 'insomnia'! It was much appreciated! And if you pay any attention at all to the long pointless and idiotic reviews I leave you then you will be happy to know that my kitchen looks great! But now, sadly, it smells like paint, oddly enough! But it is very clean and if you look closely you would see my mum and I put in half-assed effort! And now my arm has fallen off and my leg has gone to sleep! Really! It's snoring for Christ sake! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and your, again, ridiculously long review *reply*!  
  
Not bad I'd say! The replies took longer to write than the chapter! I blame Richard! Because I can! Tell everyone you have contact with about this Story! I need to get more reviews! I'll write more quicker then!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	7. Gargh! She's drunk!

Good Vs Evil  
  
A/N: Thanks reviewers! A nice long chappie for you here with much comedy! Smith, Trinity and Neo. Oh what the hell, it's everyone! Enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The child Blinked and looked up at it's new parents. Neo and Trinity looked down at him lovingly. All was silent for, what seemed to them 3 seconds but was really, 3 minutes. Neither of them knew what to do. They were, somewhat, blessed with this child and neither of them knew what to do. They just stared at him and he just stared back. His beautiful, ocean/sky blue eyes as wide as they would go, not even blinking. Then, Neo decided to speak, but, before he had the chance to open his mouth, the child burst into tears, screaming and crying everywhere. Trinity jumped off the bed, she and Neo were sitting on, in surprise and gave the baby to Neo.  
  
'This would be a good time to tell him his name' thought Neo.  
  
"Shh, shh, Adrian. It's okay! You're with Mammy and Daddy now. There's no reason to cry! Shh, shh, Adrian!" Comforted Neo. At the sound of the name 'Adrian' the baby stopped crying and looked back up at Neo. Trinity gasped. "What is it Trin? Are you ok?"  
  
"Ye, ye" she lied "it's just that, you said mammy and daddy!" She self-punished herself for lying to him. She really wanted to tell him the truth, she really did! But she couldn't tell him, it was just so hard.  
  
"Ye, I know! Great isn't it? We're parents now!" Cheered Neo, looking up at Trinity for a second, and then going back down to look at the baby. Neo checked the kid over quickly with his eyes and then pulled the blanket off of its head. Adrian's hair went up in a small golden blonde quiff, which folded over slightly to the right of his head. His face no longer puffed up red or wet from the crying, his eye shone and sparkled much like blue diamonds. The child looked blankly up at Neo, into his soft, chocolate brown eyes and smiled. Actually, it was more of a grin, an evil grin. Neo stood up and handed Adrian back to Trinity.  
  
'The child recognized its name' thought Neo while walking out of the room.  
  
"Hey Trin, before I go, could you tell me what 'Adrian' stands for please?" Neo practically pleaded, heading out of the door.  
  
"He stands for all the love we have for each other!" Stated Trinity smartly. 'You're not gonna get it out of me that easy buster!' she thought quietly to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * (A week later) * * * * * * * *  
  
'I'm going to go deaf!' She thought. 'This isn't fair! It's not supposed to be this hard! No one else has this problem!' And she put her child down, into his nice new cot. He was kicking and screaming and not settling down. It was just too much for her. Calling his name worked for the first 2 days and then he just kind of went berserk close to the forth. Neo had gone away on the Logos for a couple of days to help with the unplugging of someone. It hadn't gone too well. They needed Neo to help calm the person down when inside the Matrix, or even the construct. But now it was as if Trinity had needed him more. 'Stuff this!' She thought again. 'I'm gonna leave him in there until he tires himself out, and I'm gonna have a drink.'  
  
"Trinity? Are you ok? You haven't rested since Neo went aboard the Logos. I'll look after Adrian and you get something to eat." Offered Morpheus, entering her room, practically covering his ears to such a noise.  
  
"I was just planning to." She replied, half-heartedly. She escaped the room and walked down towards the mess hall. 'I don't want to go down there!' She thought disgustedly. She turned on her heel and marched down to the Main deck. She burst in through the door, startling Link, and dived down under the table.  
  
"Hey, uh, Trin? If that is you?" Link jumped.  
  
"Ye! GOT IT!" She shouted in triumph. She rolled onto her back, twisting her arms, and jerked herself up to stand.  
  
"What have you got?" Link asked, kind of scared really. Trinity swung round, revealing a big, silver, metal jug of some sort. She lifted it up to her mouth and drank some of whatever was inside it.  
  
"My will to live!" Answered Trinity, giggling. She turned around again and stumbled into one of the chairs, knocking a few things off a nearby table.  
  
"Shame you've lost your dignity." Sighed Link. Trinity took a massive gulp of the liquid inside the jug, finishing it off. She then typed a bunch of information into the screen next to the chair she was in and reached back for something.  
  
"Hey Link?"  
  
"Ye...."  
  
"Plug me in."  
  
"What?" Link got up and walked over to her. "Trinity, why do you need to go into the Matrix?"  
  
"Emergency! Just quick, plug me in!"  
  
"Well okay! Where do you want to go?" Asked Link, grabbing the plug off the hook.  
  
"Anywhere!" She sang. Link looked at her weirdly and agreed. He put the plug to her neck and plugged her in.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Trinity opened her eyes. She was in an alleyway. It could've been the one where she had found Adrian, but she was too tipsy to tell. Trinity started to bounce with excitement and she began running up walls.  
  
"I can fly!" She sang. She reached the top of the building and turned and looked down. "Hey! That's a looooonnnnnnnnng way down! Must be fun to jump off!" She chorused and she threw herself off the building.  
  
Down below, and bunch of Smiths had left a pub, a bit off balanced while walking.  
  
"That! That was a great purpose!" Stuttered one of the Smiths.  
  
"Ah! It is the purpose that connects us!" Agreed another Smith. They all heard a call. It was coming from above them. The third Smith looked up and put his arms out, only to catch a drunk Trinity.  
  
"My god!" Squealed Trinity happily, hugging the unsuspecting Smith.  
  
"No, I'm your agent, I'm mean, a agent!" Corrected Smith3.  
  
"Heheheh! MY SAVIOUR!" She said bursting out laughing. A Teenage boy walked past holding a getto-blaster with it playing full pelt down the alleyway. Trinity jumped out of Smith3's arms and walked towards him, unsteadily. The boy looked towards Trinity and went red. But the colour change was remarkable from red to white when Trinity pulled out her gun and shouted "MINE!" The boy dropped the getto-blaster and ran like hell away from her. She picked up the gadget and walk towards three stunned Smiths.  
  
"Did she, um..., did she, ...uh, hmmmm...." Started Smith2.  
  
"I believe she did!" finished Smith1.  
  
"Hmmm, I adore this song! Djcasper! You must obey his orders! Or you get eaten!" Danced Trinity.  
  
"Eaten by what?" Pondered Smith1.  
  
"Gigantic Spiders!" Teased Trinity. "And anyway, you'll be dancing with meeeeee!" She cheered.  
  
"Hmm, dance with a woman in tight leather? Why not?" reasoned Smith3.  
  
"Great! Well, you seven, I think, or is it thirteen, oh never mind! You lot get into a line behind me, and listen to the orders!" Ordered Trinity. They all done as the were told and Trinity decided she was going to sing with the music.  
  
Chacha slidePt2 – Dj Casper  
  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
  
1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp  
  
Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha real smooth  
  
Turn it down, to the left  
  
Take it back now ya'll  
  
1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp  
  
Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha now ya'll  
  
Now it's time to get funky  
  
To the right now, to the left  
  
Take it back now ya'll  
  
1 hop this time, 1 hop this time  
  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
  
Slide to the left, slide to the right  
  
Criscross, criscross  
  
Cha Cha real smooth  
  
Let's go to work  
  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
  
2 hops this time, 2 hops this time  
  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
  
Get funky with it, aahhhhhhhhhh yaaaa  
  
Come on, Cha Cha now ya'll  
  
Turn it down, to the left  
  
Take it back now ya'll  
  
5 hops this time  
  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
  
Right foot again, left foot again  
  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
  
-  
  
At that point, the Main Smith came in.  
  
"What in the name of the recycle bin are you doing?!?!?" He shouted. Everything froze. Trinity and the three drunk Smiths all turned their heads slowly to look at him. He is standing there looking incredibly angry.  
  
"Aw, chill dude! Dance! The party is just getting started!" Said Trinity, walking up to him, rubbing his cheek with her finger before falling over. Lucky for her, Smith caught her.  
  
"You guys get in the building, I'll dispose of her." Ordered Smith, holding Trinity at eye level. Trinity opened her eyes again and looked Smith right in the sunglasses, then around at the other Smiths.  
  
"You guys, hehehehe, you guys.... are you guys twins?" giggled Trinity, right before running loose of Smith and running to the side to throw up.  
  
"Yech! Vile, disgusting creatures!" Coughed Smith. All his counter parts walked into the building, then decided to open the door to go inside. Smith picked Trinity up by the neck and slammed her against the wall, all the while she was laughing. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die Virus!"  
  
"Hehehehe! Your head looks funny!" blurted Trinity. Smith heard a shout. It was to Trinity. Then again, she probably didn't even notice. Smith looked up to see Neo fly towards him; he dropped Trinity and sprinted the alleyway once again.  
  
"Trinity! Are you okay?" called Neo before landing to her aid.  
  
"Hello baby! Where've you been all my life?" Trinity fell over, into her own waste. "Oh man! My moms gonna kill me!"  
  
"Mom? Oh god Trin! You're drunk!" Cried Neo.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" She blinked. Seeing the perfect chance to get info from her, Neo asks:  
  
"What is Adrian?"  
  
"Baby, Adrian went that way!" Chuckled Trinity, pointing to all directions. "And that way, and that way, and that way..."  
  
"Oooooookay! Lets get a link out of here!"  
  
"Very puny!" Blinked Trinity again. Neo pulled out his phone and called Link.  
  
"Operator?"  
  
"Link, this is Neo! Get us out of here!"  
  
"Okay! Go down the end of that alleyway, take a left, there should be a phone box right there."  
  
"Thanks! See you in a mo!"  
  
"Damn straight!" Phone hangs up.  
  
Neo picked up Trinity, being careful not to get some of her on him, and carried her to the phone box.  
  
"You first!" He said lifting the phone to her ear.  
  
"Mmmmm, Huh?" And Trinity was sucked through the phone line. Neo did the same and woke up on the ship.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Why Trinity? Even better question, why Link? Why'd you plug her in?!?!" Shouted Neo. Trinity was still in a daze and needed Link to stand up.  
  
"I didn't know what the fuck was in that jug!" Replied Link. Neo sighed and picked up Trinity. He took her to their room and laid her down on the bed.  
  
"So, what happened here? Is she okay?" Concerned Morpheus.  
  
"She got drunk okay! She found Dozer's secret stash that he kept under the table of the main deck. Then she goes into the Matrix and I find her with an agent round her neck! Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone with her when she sobers up and how is little Adrian by the way?" turned Neo. Morpheus looked taken aback by this and backed towards the door.  
  
"Oh he's fine, fine! Tired himself out and went to sleep! Captain Niobe said you helped a lot, yes! And now I'm going to get something to eat, yes eat. Toodles!" And Morpheus fled the room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Replies)  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: Put more drama into your reviews so we can make fun of things! Thanks for the nice review! SNOWDAY!  
  
Citti Kitty Monroe: You said something about 'Baby on board'! And they sang that on the Simpsons! ARGH MY FOOTS GONE NUMB! Ah well! Thanks for the review and the update!  
  
Richard the Pedantic: My theory: The machines sterilize the humans so they can't reproduce anymore than they have, but when the architect frees some to rebuild Zion he does not sterilize them. It's just a theory but hey, it's probably true, right right?!?!?  
  
Starangel423: Thanks for the review! Thanks for sticking up for me! This IS an Au fic, otherwise they wouldn't have a little baby and I think all boys eavesdrop!  
  
Gozzygozzygimly: Thank you for the very polite and very kind review! That was very nice of you! Ever since seeing Romeo and Juliet Leonardo DiCaprio version all I've wanted to do is make fun of Link! Thanks for the dedication of the fic to me! That was also very nice! And I will take your suggestions into consideration!  
  
Thanks reviewers! Tell all!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	8. What will he say?

Good Vs Evil  
  
A/N: Thanks reviewers! Replies at the bottom!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trinity rolled on the bed. She moaned quietly. She rolled too much and fell off the bed with a loud 'Clunk'. She moaned even loader and rolled onto her back. She then decided she'd rolled enough and opened her eyes. Her eyes hurt at the bright light and everything was blurry. She saw a figure walk towards her and bend down to get a better look at her. She moaned again and put her hand through her hair.  
  
"Mmm, Neo? Is that you?" she said quietly, in a hushed voice. Her hand was grabbed and she was helped up off the floor. A sudden rush came over Trinity and she ran round the corner with her head over the toilet seat.  
  
"Maybe now you wont go drinking." Said Neo, sternly. Neo held back her hair and rubbed her back. Trinity stopped throwing up and looked at Neo with sorrowful eyes. Neo sighed.  
  
"Maybe I won't," Trinity said, turning her head back to the toilet and expelling more vile substances.  
  
"I'm sorry Trin, but we have a child now. You can't just go and drink because you feel like it."  
  
"I didn't. He wouldn't shut up! All he did when you were gone is cry. My head felt worse than it does know! Then, of course, is the whole, 'I'm going deaf' thing. It's not a nice experience. I did the second most effective thing I could to stop myself throwing him out a window. Drink!" Reasoned Trinity.  
  
"And what, may I ask, was the first most effective thing you could've done?" Asked Neo, curious. Trinity looked at him playfully. He already knew the answer to that question.  
  
"You already know the answer to that question." Answered Trinity, wiping her mouth after gargling some water. Trinity walked towards him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Eh, Trinity, this is not the time to be playing about, not with you in your condition." Argued Neo, weakly.  
  
"Where's Adrian?" Trinity asked, absent-mindedly.  
  
"Link wanted to look after him, give us some time to recoup." Neo said, giving a small groan as Trinity held him closer.  
  
"So, what's stopping us?" pondered Trinity, eyeing his chest, biting her bottom lip, with an innocent schoolgirl look that deserved to be punished. Trinity hugged him, acting sleepy.  
  
"You. You're obviously still drunk! You should just go to bed." Ordered Neo.  
  
"*Gasps* I am not! I just have a small hangover, that's all..." Trinity trailed off and pushed Neo onto the bed. He grabbed her arm in surprise to the sudden movement and jerked her with him, her landing on his lap. Trinity smiled cheekily and Neo smiled back. Neo finally gave up and kissed her...  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, I just heard a loud clunk. What do you think they are doing?" chuckled Link in his usual upbeat image. Morpheus looked at him blankly. He shook his head and picked up the baby from the high chair. He sat him on his lap, and looked at the child.  
  
"Adrian..." whispered Morpheus in disbelief. He put Adrian on the table and turned him round to face Link.  
  
"You think it could mean something?" asked Link, receiving the baby and holding him in his arm. Adrian now sat in, what could be deciphered as dungarees. Underneath was a really small jumper, slightly too big for him.  
  
"Perhaps, though it may just be coincidence because it is Neo's second name, as a coppertop, that is." Replied Morpheus.  
  
Link smiled and looked at the baby, who had a slightly clueless look on his face. Link started to bounce him on his knee as h continued to talk to Morpheus. Adrian was making the noise somebody makes when going 'aaaa' and moving their hand on and off their mouth. Morpheus started laughing.  
  
"You're going to have to stop that. You'll make him be sick!" laughed Morpheus. Link sighed and placed him back in his chair.  
  
"He's only, relatively, 3 months old. How can he make that noise?" Link spoke slowly. They both turned and looked at Adrian, who now had an evil smile upon his face.  
  
"P..p...p-purpose." He said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Replies)  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: Hm... Starangel423 was partly correct, Neo didn't know Trinity was in trouble, he just thought he'd go in and help her do whatever she was doing. I can't believe Michael did that! That was just insane! It's funny that you mention 'Neo is god' because right now, Smith is my right hand man and Neo is on my left. Great huh? Thanks for the review.  
  
Starangel423: Thank you! Somebody gets the plot! It's nice to know somebody knows what's going on. Thanks for the review and for paying attention!  
  
Citti Kitty Monroe: I CAN imagine Smith drunk, how else am I going to get him? Only kidding. He's sitting here right now. Update your story soon plz, I really want to read it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Gozzygozzygimli: Ah yes. I am originally humorous, but then I hate having to degrade people, so I try to stick to something I can see. Thank you for your review, oh and the 'Drunk Trinity' idea came from Angel-of-lightness. Thank her for your many laughs.  
  
Richard the pedantic: O....k! That theory made no sense what so EVER on my part. But envisioning Shelob in a top hat made me laugh uncontrollably. I thank you for it. Also, I thank you for your review. Uh.. Thank you!  
  
I_AM_A_S.O.B.S.: Hmmmm.... You find 'Adrian' to be a girls name? Tell that to the 'male!!' six-former in my school. I'm sure he will be very glad hear so, though, we always did have our suspicions.... Anyhoo, Thank you for the review, and thank you for pointing out the mistake I kept making over and over and over..etc I will not correct it but I will not continue the habit.  
  
Over all, thank you. I have 'long chapter' block at the moment, and this was the best I could come up with. Oh, and to Angel-of-lightness, I WILL NOT WRITE FLUFF! Muahahahahah!  
  
Adrians first words were inspired by 'Gozzygozzygimli' Thanks!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
